Chucky and Mary In Friendship Rocks!
by Chucky Ray
Summary: He's back and he's cooler than ever! After Mary nails her audition to be in her school talent show, of course she picks Chucky to be her manager. When this causes their friendship to be put to the test, it's up to Tiffany to remind these two best friends that in the end, their friendship really does rock! Also, there is an official date for my crossover Thanksgiving story inside.


As I said in the description I am now revealing the official date for Naruto's very first Thanksgiving is November 19th which is a week before Thanksgiving since I'm quite busy Thanksgiving week. So I hope you'll be there to read about Chucky and his family's trip to Tokyo Japan. Anyway that being said, I hope you enjoy the story.

"Chucky! Tiffany! I'm home!" Mary cried as she entered through the living room just having gotten back from baton practice. That's when suddenly she heard a bunch of clanging noises coming from downstairs. Mary eagerly ran downstairs to see Chucky wearing his bling necklace and playing with his drum kit. "Oh, hey kid. I didn't hear you get home." He said as he stopped playing and looked up at her. "How was school?" he asked. "Great," she began. "Do you have any homework?" he asked her. "Yes but, I never knew that you could play the drums." She said.

"Ha, that's funny neither did I. I just found 'em down here and I thought that I would try them out." He explained. "That's cool." She told him. "You know I thought that you just told me that you had homework to do." He said. "I did but," she began. "well then move your ass and do it." He told her. "You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped as she placed her hands on her hips and pointed at him. "Look, I really don't have time to argue with you alright? I am one of your legal guardians and I have partial custody over you so you have to do what I say." He told her but he realized that something had just caught her attention and she was ignoring him.

"Hey! Don't make me come over there and kick your ass, I don't want to do it but I will if provoked." He told her even though he would never would really harm her for anything in the world. "I'm sorry," she began quietly when Chucky finally caught sight of what she was looking at. It was Andy as a young teenager sitting in front of the drum set that he was now sitting at. "Oh, now I get it." He said. "I guess these belonged to your dad huh?" he said.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you, but one of the biggest mistakes I ever made was not paying enough attention at school, and I don't want you to turn out to be an asshole like me." He explained. "I know, I'm sorry too. You're right, I'll get started on my homework but first I need to tell you something." She said. "Alright, fine, shoot." He told her when suddenly her face lit up with excitement. "I aced my audition!" she exclaimed as Chucky grinned proudly. "Really, that's great! Give me some!" he cried as he held up his hand and she high-fived him.

"And well I was sort of wondering if you'd help me with it." She said. "With your homework or the talent show?" Chucky questioned. "Both I guess." She said. "Gee I don't know kid, I'm not much of a singer. I mean I'm alright as they go, and I'm not like those idiotic people who suck and audition for American Idol anyway." He said. "I was sort of thinking along the lines of being my manager that is if you want to be." She said as Chucky smiled at her. "That I can do." He told her.

"Great! I'll go tell my mom!" she exclaimed as she started to rush towards the stairs but Chucky simply shook his head at her. "Uh, uh, uh. Park it." He told her as he pointed down at the couch. "Okay, okay fine." She groaned with a roll of her eyes as Chucky swung himself down and leapt to the ground and sat down on the couch next to her. "So what do you have to do?" he asked. "Mostly addition and subtraction, but the thing that I need help on is my money worksheet." She answered. "Well you're in luck, because besides you and Tiffany that is the love of my life." He said with a grin as he kissed the top of her head.

…

The next day after Mary got home from school she ran downstairs to find Chucky. "Hey kid, how's it going?" he asked her. "Great, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going over Sarah's house today. We're working on our science project together." She said. "Oh." Chucky said simply as the grin on his face immediately disappeared. "But I sort of thought that we would be practicing for the talent show together." He said. "Come on Chucky, you don't need to practice, I do." She told him. "Exactly my point." He told her with a nod. "Alright fine let's just get this over with." She said. "Mary, if you really are serious about your singing career then you have to work hard for it and keep practicing over and over again until you get it perfect." He told her.

"How would you know that?" she asked him. "Because I had to practice a lot to put on that magic show for you, and remember when I wanted to be a jouster? I had to use a pillow every time I sat down on my ass for a month." He said as she giggled a little bit. Then he quickly turned his head to her and narrowed his eyebrows at her. "Sorry. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny." She said as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered. "Now come on, let me hear the song that you're going to sing." He said.

"I don't have a song yet." She said. "What!? You have _got_ to be fuckin kidding me! You want to go over Sarah's house and you don't even have a song picked out yet!?" he cried. "Well, you told me that you were going to learn one on the guitar." She said. "Yeah, I was going to try to, but you were going to tell me which one you picked first!" he exclaimed. "Fine! How about Let it Go from Frozen!?" she yelled back having the pun being intended. "But that means that I can't do my guitar solo!" he cried. "Exactly!" she yelled placing her hands on her hips as he leapt to his feet and placed his hands upon his own. "But I thought that you made me your manager!" he cried.

"That's until I found out that you're being way too bossy about it!" she snapped. "WHAT!? _I_ AM!?" He hollered on the top of his lungs. "WELL IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL ABOUT IT THAN YOU CAN JUST GET A NEW MANAGER AND SEE HOW WELL YOU DO ON YOUR OWN WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKIN SONG YET!" he yelled as he turned his back towards her. "That's fine by me!" she yelled as she turned her back towards him and they both folded their arms. "What the hell is going on down here?" Tiffany questioned as she climbed downstairs and slammed the door behind her.

"I could hear you screaming at each other from upstairs in Mary's bedroom." She said. "Oh not much, it's just that Mary needs an attitude adjustment." He told her. "Look who's talking!" she shouted as they both turned around to face each other again. "Well you started it!" Chucky cried. "No you!" she snapped back. "No you!" he snapped back at her as they continued bickering back and forth until Tiffany had had enough and placed two fingers in-between her teeth and whistled loudly. "That's enough!" she hollered and narrowed her eyebrows and scowled at them.

"You two really ought to be ashamed of yourselves." She told them. "You guys are supposed to be friends, but your egos are causing you to fight over nothing. And if you're really going to throw your whole entire friendship away over one stupid misunderstanding then you're back where you started from. I mean Chucky, Mary has changed your life and not to mention give you a second chance at it even after you did something that will hurt her for the rest of her life." Tiffany said as Chucky slowly hung his head with guilt. "And Mary, Chucky has been there for you whenever you needed him, he truly has been your friend to the end and a second father to you. Don't you guys realize what you have? And do you really want to give that all up?" Tiffany asked them.

"Well,.. no. Mary, she's right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Chucky said shamefully. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were only trying to help me." She said. "Look Mary, I can't stand it when we fight, we love each other too much to." He said. "Well everyone fights sometimes, even if it is with somebody that they love. Look I have an idea, how about you come over to Sarah's house with me, then we can work on our project together and then work on our song. It's like killing two birds with one stone." She said. "Now your speaking my language." Chucky said teasingly with a grin.

… _._

 _"_ And now presenting on the stage for the first time ever, the debut of Chucky and Mary proving just how much their friendship truly rocks!" the announcer cried as Chucky (still wearing his bling necklace along with his leather jacket and dark sunglasses) started jamming out on the electric guitar as Mary took the center microphone and started singing into it (Ultimate).The crowd cheered and applauded as Chucky and Mary finished their song, then the two of them exchanged smiles before slapping their hands together at a high-five and throwing their arms around each other for a hug.


End file.
